Hell Hath No Fury
by GibblesX3
Summary: A young mutant becomes obsessed Professor Xavier


"You sure you don't want to come along, Professor?" Scott Summers asked as he tossed the last of the bags into the back of the X-Van.  
  
"No, I am afraid I have some business to attend to here," Professor Xavier said, "Unless you would like to return to a dark school without running water."  
  
"Maybe then these kids won't be so soft," Logan muttered as he closed the back of the X-Van.  
  
"Logan, you are like going to total suck the fun out of the Happiest Place on Earth," Kitty Pryde said from a seat closest to the open passenger door.  
  
"Ve can buy him some Mickey Ears that vill make him more cheerful," Kurt Wagner said sticking his head over the seat to look out.  
  
"Don't waste your money elf," Logan said, "While you kiddies, Ororo and Hank run around on a private day in Disney world I am going to be trekking through the Everglades with nothing but the essentials."  
  
Logan rubbed his knuckles gently. As he walked to the vehicle's driver's side door. "Everyone here?"  
  
"We are now Logan," Ororo Munroe said coming down the front steps of the mansion. Behind here Hank McCoy bounced down dressed in white T- Shirt with a picture of Mickey Mouse on it and his own pair of Mickey ears. Just sight of a big furry blue man dressed that way prompted a laugh from everyone.  
  
"Forgive me for touching my inner child," Hank said with mock sadness. Then he turned to the professor, "How did you manage to arrange Disney World to open the whole park up just for us?"  
  
"It wasn't easy and the details aren't important." Xavier answered, "But I expect each of you to be on your best behavior. And more importantly keep your powers in check and avoid using them at all costs. Last thing I want to hear is that a group of my students trashed the biggest theme park in the world."  
  
"YES PROFESSOR," a chorus of voices replied.  
  
"Very well," Xavier said, "I shall see you all when you return."  
  
After receiving numerous good-byes Xavier watched his students and their teachers disappear down the drive. Turning and entering back into the mansion he paused for a moment listening to the quiet. His childhood home never seemed so quiet before. He had become used to the everyday sounds that came with a house full of teenagers. And his mutant powers had become so attuned to the numerous minds that now that they were not there he felt emptiness.  
  
Shaking his head breaking the spell he had fallen into, he wheeled to his office. Coming to his desk he began the task of organizing the bills and other paperwork he had to do that was tied to running a school.  
  
Elizabeth Barker walked through the crowded Bayville Mall with her face forward and not looking at anyone or anything around her. She came to the large fountain on the first floor. She took her first look around at the newly renovated mall that months earlier was badly damaged by unknown circumstances.  
  
Though Elizabeth began hearing that the new theory was that it was done by mutants. Of course all unknown disasters were being blamed on mutants ever since their existence was made public. But of course in Bayville home to two rival groups of mutants. The first the calling themselves the Brotherhood who from what Elizabeth learned about them probably instigated whatever events caused the mall to be trashed. The second was the X-Men who probably most definitely had tried to stop whatever the Brotherhood was up too. Their mentor Professor Charles Xavier was probably really disappointed with all the damaged that his students had part in.  
  
That's what made what she was about to do the most upsetting. She slipped her shoes off and stepped into the fountain and began to climb up it. Her actions caught the attention of the mall security guard that was walking nearby.  
  
"Miss you are not supposed to be on there," The guard said coming up to the fountain.  
  
Elizabeth ignored him and continued climbing until she was near the fountains top jet.  
  
"Miss I am telling you get down from there right now," The guard continued.  
  
Elizabeth stood up balancing just next to the jet. She brought her hands into the air and the spray of water stopped. She ignored the continuing babble of the guard and the commotion from people below who were now stopping and watching her as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
The world seemed to go quiet just for a second before the chaos erupted. Elizabeth's body burst into bright light and began to generate extreme heat. The people below began to scream and panic as they fled from her. They didn't know that what she was doing wasn't going to hurt them unless she wanted it too. Instead she had other plans. Everything that wasn't human in the mall began to glow and melt including the fountain under her feet. Suddenly everything lifted off the ground and came crashing into the fountain and melted with it.  
  
Elizabeth rose into the air as the material under her became a large ball of clay. And there with her arms still up and her eyes still closed she began to shape it. Soon it took the shape she wanted it too and she reversed the heat causing a freezing breeze to fill the room and cause the clay to harden to stone. When it finished the chaos seized and she landed on the ground beside her creation.  
  
Elizabeth collapsed with exhaustion and looked up at the large statue that was the exact likeness of Professor Charles Francis Xavier. Smiling Elizabeth laid back and closed her eyes falling asleep waiting for the authorities to gain the courage to come apprehend her. She had done what she had set out to do and only had to wait for it to get Charles attention. 


End file.
